


The Courtesan and The Writer

by GardensOfTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mouling rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensOfTheMoon/pseuds/GardensOfTheMoon
Summary: End scene from the Mouling Rouge Movie





	The Courtesan and The Writer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor the story, this is just an adaptation of the final piece of a movie I love with all my heart. Hope you liked.

Love, so pure, so true, so beautiful can’t simple be because such perfection is an offense to the forces above. Some loves no matter how strong, how full of passion, how full of happiness, how intense… aren’t meant to be.

Emma stopped typing, the cold but light wind suddenly felt so suffocating, there were things that hurt so much but she had decided to tell the story as it was. Tears were falling from her eyes at the memory of the woman that she love, Regina was dead.

She sighed, her eyes were drifting from the old typewriter to nowhere, and the memory came as a rush of energy burning in her chest, drilling her heart and soul. Regina, the blonde said in a barely audible sound. Her fingers began to move by themselves, she needed to tell their story no matter how much it hurt. 

Suddenly she saw herself stealing the Citar player’s wardrobe behind the scenario. Emma made her path to the stage where the play was still on, it was then when the Duke of Locksley’s bald henchman told Robert Gold that she was there and he had the Duke’s orders to kill her because he was madly jealous of her, because he couldn’t stand that a simple script writer was his competition for Regina’s heart. 

August, who was playing the citar, heard the action and then he realized why Regina was pushing Emma away, the Courtesan only wanted to save her. He knew Regina truly love Emma but the Duke was going to kill her, so he desperately tried to call her but then the play took place and the workers lifted the platform he was on, and that sent him to the top of the scenario of the now Mouling Rouge Teather. In that moment, he saw terrified how the bald man went in Emma’s search.

Regina was having another attack, she was coughing and her handkerchief was covered with blood, she was barely breathing and her voice was so low. When she saw Emma on the door of her dressing room her green eyes were filled with fire, anger and despise, so much that she felt her whole body crumble when their sights crossed, and she sensed how her heart broke to pieces when she heard the blonde saying with so much loathe: “I’ve come to pay my bill”.

Regina’s face remained unimpressed but inside she was crawling in pain, she managed to recompose and using her best acting skills she replied “You shouldn’t be here, Emma, just leave”. The courtesan got out of the room leaving the blonde raging with anger, nothing hurts more to one who loves than indifference. The writer turned around and followed her at the same time that August was struggling and thinking what he could do, he saw how Regina was having trouble to breathe and Emma was trying to reach her, finally when the blonde could she took her by the arm.

“You made me believe that you loved me…” she said with pain “I should pay you.” It was then when someone shouted that Regina has to be on the stage, echoes from Gold’s acting wanted to hide the absence of the Argentinian Citar Player. But Emma didn’t let Regina go “you did your job very well” and her voice was covered with claims, filled with suffering and it was causing so much pain. 

“I should pay you… like everyone else does!” Emma shouted at Regina’s back when she was trying to go upstairs to reach the stage, almost running and barely standing, breathing profusely and about to break in tears “Don't, Emma. There's no point. Just leave.” And the brunette kept going, the music was about to end at any point which it meant that she needed to be there but, suddenly, some workers began to tussle with Emma making the courtesan scream; she saw the bald man with the gun and immediately she turned around to find that Emma managed to leave them behind.

“Go, go, go…” Regina said with all the air she had left “If you don't love me and it wasn't real, why can't I pay you?” Emma kept saying. The bald man was about to reach them, August could see him from above and he shouted to the blonde but she couldn’t hear him, she was crying holding a bunch of bills on her hand “Let me pay! Let me pay! Tell me it wasn’t real”. She couldn’t bear the pain inside her soul “Tell me you don't love me!” the writer was crying her heart out “Tell me you don't love me!” and when the Duke’s man was about to shoot, Gold ordered to open the fake door on the stage revealing Regina on her knees and Emma hovering over her.

The music stopped, the bald man backed off and all the audience were shocked to see both women in such condition, both with redden, teary eyes, and Regina struggling to breathe. Gold directed his eyes to the Duke who was sitting on the front row. The crowd began to murmur but the owner of the Mouling Rouge had to do something, the show must go on after all. Improvising, he explained that Emma was indeed the missing citar player. The band started to play as the Duke’s man looked for a way to end what he was meant to do.

Emma got up and forced Regina to do the same. She was trembling and she fell to the floor and the blonde didn’t even cared about it. She turned to the audience with disdain and said “This woman is yours now” she said pointing to Regina and looking straight to the Duke of Locksley’s eyes, then threw the bills in front of Regina’s face “I've paid my whore!” the writer said to the spectators before she, and turned again to the Courtesan

“I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me” Regina’s eyes reflected all the pain that her lie was causing. It wasn’t true, she loved Emma with all her heart but she had to protect her from the Duke and she didn’t want her to know she had a terminal decease. But Emma couldn’t see beyond the agony of a one sided love, she needed to talk and in the middle of sobs she said to Regina looking at that brown eyes she loved “Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.” Emma walked down the stage to make her way out leaving Regina’s heart shattered.

Gold was desperate, the show must go on, he said to himself and he tried to keep up the play granting the happy ending to the Evil Maharaja winning the Courtesan’s heart. Emma stopped in front of the Duke, the air between them so tense full of hate, she let it go and keep her way to the exit as Regina remained on the floor leaned on her hands having trouble to breathe and with her eyes crying as much as they could. August on the high ground was struggling trying to remember his only line  
The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

Suddenly Regina reacted, she couldn’t, she won’t let Emma go believing that she doesn’t love her and so the Courtesan sang from her heart admitting how much she love Emma in every note

“Every day I'm loving you, more and more, listen to my heart… Can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything… seasons may change, winter to spring… I love you... ‘Till the end...of... time”

Emma turned around not wanting to listen, not wanting to believe at the beginning but she knew Regina loved her, she had felt it in every minute they had spent together, in every look, in every sweet kiss, in every gentle touch, in every night they had reinvented themselves creating the magic that we call love.

“Come what may” Emma sang and Regina smiled relieved and began to descent the stairs to reach the main part of the stage as the audience followed them with joy seeing their happiness “Come what may, come what may, come what may… I will love you until my dying day”

The Duke of Locksley was crying madly jealous commanding his bald man to kill the writer. However, Emma and Regina were so ecstatic, singing and looking and enjoying each other that they didn’t even noticed how the gun of that man ended up in the hands of the Duke and when he went to kill Emma it was Gold the one who stopped him.

The audience exploded with joy claiming the complete success of the play and everyone began to celebrate and when Emma wanted her and Regina to join them the brunette faded and another attack began “Regina? What's the matter?” this time coughing harder and harder and expelling the dreadful red of the blood. The blonde knew then how mortal things were for her beloved Courtesan “What is it? Tell me. What's the matter?” but Regina didn’t response and a desperate cry began inside of Emma “Tell me. Regina? What's the matter? Oh, my God… Somebody get some help!”

Gold noticed and immediately called for a doctor but it was useless.

“I’m sorry, Emma…”Regina said with her last breathe barely audible and full of desperation “I’m dying” and the blonde writer softly ask for her to stop talking as every single actor part of the play watched the whole scene worried and moved for both of them.

“ It's all right” Emma said from her heart. “I'm so sorry” Regina kept saying. “No, you'll be all right… I know you'll be all right” trying to convince herself that they still had a chance. “I'm cold. I'm cold” the brunette Courtesan insisted, “Hold me” she asked and with a soft tender touch Emma pressed their bodies together, a trail of blood tracing her left arm.  
“I love you.” Emma said with a sad smile.

“You've got to go on, Emma.” 

“No… no… I can't go on without you.”

“You've got so much to give. Tell our story, Emma. Promise me. Promise me. That way...I'll always be with you.”

And she faded away, my Regina, my courtesan, my everything died in the middle of the stage with a chanting crowd, claiming her name as the star she was and she will always be. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And then, one not so very special day...I went to my typewriter, I sat down and I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things a story about love.

A love that will live forever.


End file.
